Shinigami Test!
by Yuppina
Summary: Ichigo menganggap kalau dunia ini begitu membosankan. Hingga pada suatu malam, datanglah dua shinigami yang mengatakan kalau Ichigo adalah salah seorang kandidat dari kontes substitute shinigami. Bagaimana kisah Ichigo dalam menjalani kontes itu? RnR ya!


[A/N] Waii! Fic kedua dalam bahasa Indonesia! Langsung mulai aja ya!

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Sedangkan ide fic diambil dari Charm Angel karya Mori Chikako.

Shinigami Test!

Prolog

'Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tapi… kenapa sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik?' pikir seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang memandang langit sore. Pemuda berambut orange itu terus memandangi langit selama beberapa saat. Setelah merasa bosan karena tidak ada hal apapun di atas langit sana, pemuda berambut orange itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit, pemuda itu sudah sampai di depan sebuah klinik yang bertuliskan, 'Kurosaki's clinic.' Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam klinik tersebut melewati pintu samping yang ada di klinik tersebut. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ada seorang bapak-bapak yang hendak menendangnya sambil berteriak, "IIICHIGGOOO!"

Pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Secara refleks, pemuda tersebut pun menghindar ke arah samping dan berhasil lolos dari tendangan maut tersebut. Namun sayangnya, orang yang hendak menendang Ichigo tadi jadi harus menabrak pagar tembok dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Dasar orang tua bodoh…" kata Ichigo kepada orang yang tadi berusaha menendangnya. Pria yang tadi menyerang Ichigo tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri, Isshin Kurosaki.

Isshin segera bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi terjatuh dan menghadap ke Ichigo. "Sudah berapa kali harus ku bilang? Itulah cara mengucapkam 'selamat datang' di keluarga Kurosaki ini!" ucapnya dengan bangga.

Ichigo lalu menghela nafas, "Terserah kau mau bilang apa… aku mau istirahat." Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan membiarkan sang ayah yang masih sibuk berceramah. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Ichigo langsung melesat menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar miliknya. Ichigo lalu duduk di atas kasur kesayangannya. 'Membosankan… sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik di kota ini…' pikir Ichigo. Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ichigo menatap langit-langit di kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. 'Ku harap besok aku akan menemukan suatu hal yang lebih menarik…' Dengan harapan itu, Ichigo lalu mulai tertidur pulas.

~0~0~

Sementara itu…

Di langit sore hari yang cerah, ada dua orang yang mengenakan hakama berwarna hitam yang sedang berdiri di atas tiang listrik. Kedua orang tersebut membawa sebilah pedang di pinggangnya. Salah seorang di antara mereka mengenakan haori berwarna putih. Kedua orang itu sedang memperhatikan Ichigo yang baru saja tertidur di kamarnya.

"Jadi dia orang yang telah dipilih oleh Sotaichou?"

"Ya… namanya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Dia… orang yang seperti apa ya?"

"…Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti malam."

~0~0~

Ichigo berdiri di suatu tempat yang gelap gulita. 'Dimana ini?' ucap Ichigo dalam hati. 'Kenapa aku ada di sini?' ucapnya lagi sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Karena tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berjalan ke depan. Ichigo terus berjalan ke depan dengan harapan ia dapat melihat cahaya dan mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Ichigo tiba-tiba melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo pun menghampiri anak itu. "Hei, kau kenapa?" ucapnya seraya memegang pundak anak tersebut. Ichigo sangat terkejut begitu melihat tangannya yang menembus pundak anak yang sedang menangis tersebut. Belum reda keterkejutan Ichigo, tiba-tiba anak laki-laki tersebut membalikkan badannya. Mata Ichigo yang berwarna kecoklatan itu membulat. Di hadapan Ichigo, berdiri sesosok anak kecil yang sangat familiar wajahnya. Anak tersebut tidak lain adalah sosok Ichigo sendiri saat ia masih kecil.

"Ibu… ibu dimana?" tanya anak tersebut kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ibu ada dimana?" tanya anak itu lagi sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Ichigo yang tidak tahan melihat anak itu menangis lagi lalu menatap anak itu sekali lagi. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat lembut. "Ichigo…"

'Suara itu…' pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Ia mengenal suara itu dengan sangat baik. Suara yang begitu lembut. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Suara ibunya Ichigo. Ichigo lalu melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya sosok mendiang ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan sedang tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo dan Ichigo yang masih anak-anak.

"Ibu!" teriak anak itu dengan sangat senang sambil berlari ke arah ibunya. Ibu Ichigo, Masaki Kurosaki, lalu membelai halus kepala Ichigo kecil.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku mencari ibu dari tadi…" ucap Ichigo kecil sambil tersenyum lebar kepada ibunya.

"Begitu?" tanya Masaki. Ichigo kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh antusias. Masaki lalu melihat ke arah Ichigo versi remaja dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Masaki lalu melihat ke arah Ichigo kecil sekali lagi. "Nah Ichigo, sekarang kau pulang dulu ya. Ibu masih ada sedikit urusan. Nanti ibu akan segera menyusul…"

"Baik bu!" kata Ichigo kecil. Ia pun berlari dengan penuh semangat. Dalam sekejap, ia lalu menghilang di kegelapan yang masih menyelubungi mereka sedari tadi. Setelah Ichigo kecil menghilang, Masaki lalu mendekati Ichigo versi remaja.

"Kau Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Ichigo masih tidak mempercayai sosok wanita di depannya yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. "Ibu?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Masaki hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. "Bukan… aku bukanlah ibumu. Aku hanya kepingan ingatan tentang ibumu."

"Kepingan ingatan?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Iya…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ichigo… aku tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Masaki lalu mendekati Ichigo dan memegang kedua pipinya agar pandangan Ichigo terfokus padanya. "Kau pasti akan mengalami hal yang berat ke depannya nanti… namun, terimalah semuanya dengan tabah dan jadilah kuat. Dengan begitu, kebahagiaan pasti akan menghampiri dirimu…"

Ichigo tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Masaki. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo. Tiba-tiba tubuh Masaki memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Ichigo.

"Ingatlah hal itu baik-baik, Ichigo…" kata Masaki seraya mulai menghilang diantara silaunya cahaya.

"Tunggu…" ucap Ichigo sambil merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai tangan Masaki.

"IBUU!" teriak Ichigo sambil terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Nafas Ichigo menjadi berat, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh keringat. Dilihatnya ke sekeliling tempatnya berada, ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Masih menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti yang ia kenakan sore hari ini. 'Mimpi?' tanya Ichigo sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

Setelah berhasil mengembalikan nafasnya sehingga menjadi tenang, Ichigo duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. 'Apa maksud perkataan ibu tadi?'

Ichigo masih sibuk berurusan dengan mimpinya tadi sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada dua orang penghuni tambahan yang sekarang ada di kamarnya.

"Nii-sama… apa orang ini benar-benar seorang kandidat substitute shinigami?" tanya seorang gadis.

Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak ia kenal di kamarnya. Ia pun melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Ya… namanya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri di sudut kamarnya. Satu orang gadis kecil dan satunya lagi seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap. Laki-laki tersebut memakai haori berwarna putih dan memakai kenseikan di atas kepalanya. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Ichigo sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menatap mereka berdua.

Seorang gadis kecil maju selangkah ke depan dan berbicara, "Ichigo Kurosaki, maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini. Perkenalkan, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku adalah partnermu. Dan yang dibelakangku ini," kata gadis tersebut sambil menunjukkan laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, sang pengawas ujian."

Ichigo menatap gadis kecil itu tidak percaya. Lalu ia mendekati gadis itu. "Kamu partnerku?"

"Iya. Aku adalah shinigami yang bertugas menjadi partnermu," jawab gadis itu.

'Shinigami? Apa pula itu?' tanya Ichigo. Ichigo lalu memegang kepala gadis itu dan memutar badannya. "Hei, kau yang ada di sana," kata Ichigo kepada Byakuya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anak ini mengenai shinigami, partner atau pengawas ujian. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersama kau dan anak kecil ini."

Tiba-tiba urat amarah Rukia muncul begitu Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "A-anak kecil katamu?" geramnya.

"Hm?" tanya Ichigo memperhatikan gadis kecil yang kepalanya masih ia pegang tersebut.

Rukia segera menepis tangan Ichigo dan berbalik menghadapnya. Wajahnya berwarna merah karena menahan emosi. "Aku ini bukan anak kecil tahu! Namaku Rukia Kuchiki! Biar tubuhku begini, aku ini jauh lebih tua daripada kamu!" bentak gadis itu.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat satu alis matanya. "Masa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada main-main.

"Ka-kamu…!" tanya Rukia sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Hentikan Rukia," perintah Byakuya sambil maju beberapa langkah. Rukia pun mundur selangkah ke belakang Byakuya. "Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayai hal ini. Tapi ini bukan main-main." Byakuya lalu menunjuk Ichigo sambil meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kau adalah seorang calon shinigami. Rukia adalah partnermu dan aku adalah pengawas ujianmu."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. "Hahaha…" Ichigo lalu tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti permainan seperti apa yang kalian mainkan," kata Ichigo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Rukia makin sebal karena Ichigo tetap tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Byakuya. "Nii-sama, biar aku beri dia sedikit penjelasan…" kata Rukia.

Byakuya melirik ke arah Rukia. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, "Silahkan…"

"Baik." Rukia maju ke hadapan Ichigo, sedangkan Byakuya mundur selangkah. "Akan kuberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai shinigami." Rukia memasang wajah yang serius. "Kami para shinigami bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara roh manusia yang telah meninggal dan roh manusia yang masih hidup."

"Oh begitu…" kata Ichigo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba urat amarah muncul di kepala Ichigo. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya kata-katamu begitu saja apa?" bentak Ichigo pada Rukia.

"A-apa? Kau masih tidak percaya?" kata Rukia.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku memang bisa melihat yang namanya roh halus. Tapi seumur hidup aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan yang namanya shinigami! Sudahlah, hentikan permainan ini! Sekarang kalian berdua pulanglah!" kata Ichigo mengusir Rukia dan Byakuya. Ichigo lalu mendorong Rukia ke arah Byakuya.

"Hei!" protes Rukia

Byakuya yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bertindak. "Bakudo ichii, sai!" Setelah Byakuya mengatakan sebuah mantra, tiba-tiba muncul kilatan cahaya yang kemudian membelenggu kedua tangannya Ichigo ke belakang. Ichigo yang kaget jadi terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" protes Ichigo.

Rukia lalu berdiri di dekat kepala Ichigo. "Inilah kekuatan kami para shinigami. Kami dapat menggunakan kido. Sekarang apa kau percaya kalau kami ini adalah para shinigami?"

"Ugghh… lepaskan aku!" protes Ichigo tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Rukia. Ichigo berusaha memberontak namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Akan ku lepas jika kau mau mendengar penjelasan dair kami secara baik-baik dan mempercayainya," ucap Byakuya dengan dingin kepada Ichigo.

"Huh! Kalau begitu cepatlah!"

"Baik, akan ku lanjutkan penjelasan tadi. Ah! Supaya lebih jelas, aku akan menggunakan gambar!" Rukia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar dan pensil. "Kami, para shinigami, setiap 50 tahun sekali mengadakan kontes pemilihan substitute shinigami. Kami memilih lima orang manusia dengan kekuatan roh yang luar biasa sebagai kandidat substitute shinigami. Kelima orang tersebut akan bersaing untuk memperebutkan posisi 'substitute shinigami'. Dia adalah orang yang nanti akan menjadi pengganti shinigami yang dihormati oleh banyak orang. Hanya ada satu kandidat yang nantinya akan terpilih sebagai substitute shinigami. Apabila kau terpilih, maka kau dapat mengajukan sebuah permintaan dan permintaanmu itu akan terkabul," kata Rukia dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan gambar-gambar yang menjelaskan lima orang kandidat substitute shinigami -err.. ganti jadi lima kelinci kandidat substitute shinigami- dan posisi substitue shinigami yang sedang dihormati oleh shinigami lainnya(tentu gambar substitute shinigaminya juga kelinci) yang tidak terlalu bagus.

Ichigo memperhatikan gambar Rukia dengan seksama. "Sejauh ini apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Ehm.. pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa gambarmu itu jelek banget?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat gambar-gambar Rukia dengan tatapan mengejek.

PLAK!

"Apakah ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang terkapar lemas akibat ditampar oleh Rukia tadi.

"Ugh… sial! Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya!" kata Ichigo lagi. "Apakah benar permintaanku akan dikabulkan?"

"Iya."

"Apapun itu?"

"Asal masih masuk akal dan memungkinkan, maka permintaanmu akan dikabulkan."

Ichigo terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah… aku terima tawaran kalian. Aku akan mengikuti kontes ini."

Rukia lalu tersenyum. "Bagus!"

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Ichigo pada Byakuya. Byakuya lalu menggerakan tangannya dan dalam sekejap, kilatan yang tadi membelenggu Ichigo pun lenyap. Ichigo lalu berdiri kembali.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Handphone milik Byakuya berdering. Byakuya mengecek handphonenya dan melihat perintah yang ada. "Baiklah, Kurosaki, tugas pertamamu sebagai kandidat substitute shinigami dimulai," kata Byakuya.

Ichigo menatap Byakuya tidak percaya. "Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ayo ikuti kami!" kata Rukia berjalan keluar kamar Ichigo melewati jendela.

Ichigo kaget karena tidak biasanya ada orang yang keluar dari kamarnya melewati jendela. Ayahnya adalah pengecualian. Namun, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dan Byakuya keluar dari jendela. Ia loncat dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Aku ambil sepatu sebentar." Ichigo lalu menghilang sebentar dan kembali lagi. Ia sudah mengambil sepatu cadangannya yang sengaja ia taruh di luar rumah.

"Sebelah sini!" kata Byakuya sambil berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumah Ichigo. Ichigo dan Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei.. ngomong-ngomong, tugas seperti apa yang harus ku lakukan nanti?" tanya Ichigo di tengah perjalanan.

"Tugas pertamamu adalah… mengantarkan roh yang tersesat ke soul society," ucap Byakuya.

"Soul society?" tanya Ichigo.

"Soul society adalah tempat peristirahatan para roh manusia yang sudah meninggal. Biasanya mereka bisa pergi ke sana dengan sendirinya. Tapi ada juga roh yang tidak bisa pergi ke sana karena masih terikat dengan dunia ini," jelas Rukia sambil berlari.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo. "Lihat saja nanti…"

"Huh! Baiklah kalau begitu… ayo kita pergi ke tempat roh itu!" kata Ichigo dengan bersemangat.

To Be Continue…

[A/N] gimana? Perlu dilanjutin nggak?

Review ya! Biar author tahu apakah fic ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak!


End file.
